legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:New User Center
This page is dedicated to being a useful resource for users who are new to the wiki, and who would like to help contribute but don't know where to start. Getting started *If you haven't already, please see our for information on the basics of using Wikia's interface and wiki editing. *For additional help on editing, check out Help:Contents and Category:Help. *Use our sandbox page to practice editing in a safe environment without worrying about mistakes! *See our Rules and Guidelines to help guide you as you contribute and interact with other users. *Make sure you're aware of our handy templates so you don't get confused or lost while editing. *Check out our Portal:Community Page to connect with our community, and see areas of the site where you can help! Getting connected *If you need a helping hand, don't hesitate to contact any of the users on this site. They'll be more than happy to assist in any way they can. *Our wiki administrators can be a great source of information and help! Don't be afraid to approach any of them should you need help! They're just regular users like you, but with a few more tools under their belt. *Our forums are a great place to meet the mainstream community here. Don't be afraid to drop by and say hi! *Most of our article/card pages have comment sections underneath. Become part of the conversation today! New user guides *Beginner's guide to editing Wiki mentorship If you are new to the wiki, you have the opportunity to learn the ropes from an experienced member of this site. If this is something you think you'd be interest in, see below for more details. FAQ Do I have to participate? Of course not. Participation is completely voluntary, and is not a mandatory requisite to participate on this site. How does this work? You'll be matched up with an experienced user from this site who will assist you in any way you need, from a walkthrough of how to accomplish various tasks related to editing, to a tour guide of this site and its community! It's completely up to you! How long does mentorship last? There is no time limit. Mentorship can be anywhere from a day or two,to months and years if you need it. Mentorship can even be on an indefinite basis (although hopefully it won't take that long)! Again, it's up to you. How do I participate? To participate, simply sign your name in the section below, and a mentor will contact you shortly. Alternatively, you may also directly contact any of the users listed below if you would like to be mentored. I want to be a mentor. How do I sign up? Ideal mentors should be reasonably active, and have a reasonable knowledge of editing and the site. Patience and understanding is also a plus! Contact Beboper if you think you fit the above, and you're interested in becoming a mentor. Coordinator Beboper (talk) 07:05, October 22, 2013 (UTC) New user sign up Sign your name below this line by typing in ~~~. An available mentor will contact you as soon as possible. ---- ---- Available mentors Current mentorship pairings Category:Help